My Older Sister Can't Be This Cute!
by Kurasabe
Summary: He couldn't take it anymore, constantly being compared to her. So naturally he stopped caring after a while and became who he wanted to be, even if only his two friends supported him and everyone else thought he was a delinquent. Kyousukex? AU where Kirino is the older sibling. Some OOCness as well.
1. Prologue

**Hello to whoever reads this. This story of mine is actually based around a simple idea: "What if Kirino was the older one and Kyousuke the younger sibling?" **

**Think about it, with an overachieving older sibling, of course there are a lot of parents that hope that the younger one will be just like him/her or even expect the younger one to be even better. Of course there are younger ones who can't handle that stress and stop caring about their parents and education. What if Kyuosuke had to meet the expectations of his dad and had to be like Kirino? How would he ultimately become personality wise?**

**But enough of my ranting, here's the prologue. **

**P.S: in this story, Kyousuke is in his third year of middle school and Kirino in her second ear of high school.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Damn, you didn't show any mercy. Was it the usual again?" Kohei asked me, knowing my situation at home.

"Yeah, I wish they'd stop comparing me to HER." The last word of my sentence was coated in venom. Ah, I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Kousaka Kyousuke and I'm just you're average teenager… at least, that's what I'd like to be. You see my situation at home isn't exactly an enviable one. No, my parents don't abuse me and we live in moderate luxury. I even have a great mom that gives me a good amount of freedom. No, the problem lies somewhere else. I also have an older sister, Kousaka Kirino who is in the eyes of her peers, and my dad probably as well, the perfect girl. She has beautiful looks, is kind to everyone, one of the smartest persons in her year and works part time as a model. She is just what'd every girl wants to be. The one little problem is that she's a TOTAL BITCH. Yes I know that I just called her kind, but that's only against her peers and people she can benefit from. At least that's he impression I get of her since the only way she can communicate with me is when she threatens, insults or commands me. And boy does she like to make me her target when she just feels like blowing off some steam. Normally, parents would act up and stop her but no, my dad favored her over me ever since we were little because of her overachievements. Seriously, not a day passed without hearing 'why aren't your grades better? Kirino had higher grades on your age.' or 'Kirino would've used her own money instead of asking us for some.' And my personal all time favorite: 'Why don't make something of your life like your sister?'. Naturally I snapped one day and stormed out of the house. I wandered the streets for a while until some thugs decided to pick a fight with me. That was also the day I became friends with the number one trouble maker of our school, Akagi Kouhei.

* * *

"_Oi you, did you just bump into me?" a FAT delinquent asked me in a stereotypical manner. His four friends surrounded me with hideous smiles, blocking off my escape. _

"_Yeah, yeah I'm sorry now move." I said quite angrily. Their supposed leader got annoyed at my ( lack of ) response and straightened his back, trying to make himself look bigger. _

"_Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" he asked me angrily. Before I could retort, we heard a voice coming from behind us._

"_No one cares Fatty McFat." An al too familiar voice yelled out. We turned around to see Akagi Kouhei standing there with a grin._

"_Yo Kyousuke, finally joined my side?" Akagi asked me with a grin._

"_What do you mean with your side?" I asked him. And why is he so familiar with me?_

"_Oh please, I recognize a walking time bomb when I see one. Let me guess, troubles at home because of who you are?" he asked with a knowing look in his eyes. I didn't need to respond since he could reach my reaction off my face, it being 'How the hell does he know?' Before any of us could say anything else, Akagi high kicked one of the delinquents in his face. We all stood there stunned by his one hit __KO._

"_Oi, oi Kyousuke, are you gonna help or not? Trust me, you'll feel a lot better after a good fight." _

_Normally I wouldn't have listened to him but I was an angry teenager who just lost his self control. Of course I would take the chance to vent some steam off. _

* * *

Now looking back, that rash decision opened a new world for me. Kouhei gave me the push I needed to become who I wanted to be. The only bad side is that I got caught in his lifestyle and people started to associate me with him, ruining my meagre reputation. But before I realized we became friends and each others' wing man. In some weird way we complete each other. He is the muscle and impulsive one and I am the mind and calculating one. But there is one thing that we have in common and that is that we both fight and are interested in music. He showed me that there was more than just the sappy, thirteen in a dozen pop music. There was also music for people with a more cynical view on life that fitted me more, among the genres of punk and alternative rock. Now please don't go thinking that I became emo or something, but I just… like the way they show the insecurities of some people through music. In a way, it showed me that there were others who had similar and maybe even worse family and friends. But of course Kouhei had another intention then just letting me discover a new genre. Turns out I'm a pretty decent singer and since he plays guitar, I guess you can see where it's going. Still, it feels quite liberating.

"What're you thinking about?" asked Kouhei in a curious way.

"Just about what you made me into." I said quite bored.

"I didn't made you, I just brought your more wild side out." He said like it was something to be proud of. I just sighed and walked away.

"Don't forget about tomorrow! Practice at the usual place" he yelled at my retreating form. I just gave him a wave in acknowledgement and started to walk into the direction of my house. Sigh, I hope that I won't see dad or Kirino tonight.


	2. Old habits

**Thank you everyone that is following my story and especially those that . The updates won't be as fast as this though because i still am trying to write a plot and I'm doubting between making this an KyousukexKirino or an KyousukexAyase story. But KyuosukexKuroneko is also quite tempting…**

**Anyway, here's the disclaimer i forgot last time and then you can go on with the story.**

**(_Btw: the lyrics are written like _this _in case you'd want to skip them._ )**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ore Imouto or the songs used in this fanfic, because if I did I'd actually be filthy rich.

* * *

"Alright, let's go!" Kouhei yelled excited. School has just ended and I, as promised, accompanied him to Akihabara for a little errand he does for his sister. I would love to tell you what it is, but you wouldn't believe me. I myself barely believe I'll be helping him with it. Again. Anyway, we got on the train towards Akiba (the nickname for Akihabara) and Kouhei decided to make some small talk.

"So, how bad was it yesterday?" He asked me cheerfully with a fake grin. Despite his carefree behaviour, he can read people like an open book. I learned it as well from hanging out with him, but I'm not nearly as sharp as him.

"Worse as usual thanks to the recent increase in loiterers and delinquents who cause trouble. He knows of your achievements as well and that we're friends, which gave him extra stuff to use against me." I said bitterly. Yesterday we got the results of our midterms. I passed everything but Math. My dad wasn't that happy with it, especially because I gave my report card after Kirino's. As usual, we got into a fight and I stormed out of the house. Kouhei, being the good wingman he is, already knew where I would go to blow off some steam and waited there for me. After that we went into the city, got attacked by some thugs and ate on their treat. Kouhei has a bad habit of taking the money of the people that attack him as 'collateral damage'. I used to complain about it until he pointed out that most food that he treated me was bought with that kind of money. Naturally, my complains lost their strength after that and I (begrudgingly) stopped trying to change his mind and went along with his behaviour.

"Wow, it really must suck to have a cop as a dad and an overachiever as sister." Kouhei commented offhandedly.

"Yeah, thank god that mother still acts normally." I said with a sigh.

"Are you kidding me? That woman is a saint! She's even nice to me and that's saying something!"

"I know. So, did you forge your parents' signature again?"

"Of course, did you really think I'd show those grades to my parents?"

"One day they'll notice that other kids get more report cards."

"But that day hasn't come yet, thanks to my sisters' cooperation."

I sighed again and stayed silent. Sometimes it's impossible to talk some sense into this guy. We remained silent until we stopped in front of a small shop that specialized in visual novels and eroge. I can already hear you thinking, 'What are they doing there?' well, pay attention, because I don't think you'd want to miss this.

"Heads or tails?" I asked Kouhei.

"Tails, I'm feeling lucky." He responded with confidence. I took a coin and tossed it into the air. After letting it fly for a few seconds I caught it and slapped it on my hand. I didn't have to say the outcome as he saw the grin on my face.

"It's heads, isn't it?"

"Yep, so you'll have to buy it." I told him with a smile. We toss each time his sister sends him out to buy her gay eroge, and the loser has to buy it. It may seem embarrassing but we've found a way to make it less bad. The winner films the loser buying the porn game as a 'punishment' for 'losing a bet'. The shop found it amusing due to our frequent visits and made a wall of shame containing the score, pictures of one of us buying it and a betting pool. The other customers love to bet on who'll buy the next one. And today is no different.

"Ah Akagi-kun, did you lose again?" the store manager asked with a smile. Kouhei's only response was a grunt before he went to the Yaoi section of the games. For the unknowing, that's where they keep the gay porn games. Do not enter that section unless you want to be emotionally scarred. I walked to the counter and greeted the store clerk.

"Yo, is the camera prepared?" I asked him with a smile. The guy nodded with a grin and handed it over.

"So, when are we gonna tell him that his sister always orders the game and he could pick it up incognito the whole time?" he asked me amused.

"Let's see, I think preferably… not. So, what's the score?" I asked him with a big smile.

"At the moment, 23 times for Akagi and 6 for you Kousaka. By the way, he's coming so please make a good picture." The clerk responded with a hint of merit in his voice. I turned around and saw an embarrassed Kouhei. With a smile I took a picture of the store clerk invading Kouhei's personal space and winking into the camera in a seductive way. I tried to hold my laughter while taking the picture, but failed miserably. The store manager was kind enough to take the picture while I was laughing my ass off. After I stopped laughing and got up again, I spotted a suspicious person observing us. It looked like a girl judging from her body, but she wore a large coat that covered most of her body and a baseball cap that hid most of her face.

"Kouhei." I said softly.

"I noticed too. We'll leave the store, each an other way and wait." He muttered softly. Like me, he has developed a certain amount of paranoia after an incident that involved the both of us. Ever since then we don't trust anyone else but each other and a few exceptions. We exited the shop and each went to an other corner of the street, talking with each other over the phone. This way we can stay in touch while people think we're waiting on a friend. It's not exactly the worlds' best disguise, but it worked pretty well until now. After a few minutes the person left the store and walked into my direction.

"She's coming my way. Let's do a Facial Memory. You'll have to be Forest Gump" I told Kouhei over the phone.

"I got it. See you at Sanctuary." He said before ending the call. I pretended to be waiting for someone while the mysterious person kept coming closer and closer to me. My hand unconsciously slipped to the place where I held my knife, the only good thing I've ever got from her. It had a decent blade of 6 inches stainless steel and had an old fashioned leather grip. Whenever I have this with me I feel more secure, so I rarely leave the house without it. In my other hand was still my phone with its camera already turned on. The person was only twenty feet away from me and I could feel her gaze on me while she tried to hide her face. So she's not as stupid as I hoped she'd be. I heard a rhythmic tapping of feet coming my way that I knew al too well. And as done many times before, Kouhei bumped into the girl in front of me, giving me the chance of taking a picture off her. He yelled a half-assed excuse towards the girl while he kept on running. The only thing she did was staring at me with surprise and a hint of fear. I gave her a smirk and walked away, leaving my stunned sister behind with the eroge she had just bought. I let go of the hilt of my knife and gave her a wave without looking back at her form. Things are going to be interesting at home. And maybe even sooner judging by the tapping of Kirino's shoes behind me.

* * *

The place that I and Kouhei call Sanctuary is an abandoned warehouse near the docks. People don't use it anymore after it turned out to be the hiding place of a mass murderer 15 years ago and it's been abandoned ever since. It's a perfect place to get some rest, so we claimed it and put some old furniture, a small fridge and a guitar there. You wouldn't believe what kind of perfectly usable things people throw away without a good reason, it's just shameful. I know it seems risky, leaving the guitar here where anyone can steal it, but Kouhei made a whole security system to make sure that the guitar remains safe with the amp. I'll give you the simplified version, they're connected to the wall with a steel cable and only he can make them loose with a key. It sounds kinda retarded but that's because I gave you the simplified version and I don't understand much of it either. But hey, it works. By the way, Kirino is still following me.

"So, who was the mysterious girl who was observing us?" Kouhei asked seriously. This is one of the few things he's always serious in.

"My sister who happened to buy eroge at that same shop." I told him casually.

"There's now way that's true! Pics or it didn't happen!" Kouhei said astounded. I showed him the picture I took with my cell phone. He looked at it for a few seconds with a blank look before something incredibly anime-like happened. He fell on the ground while there was smoke coming out of his ears. I'm pretty sure that isn't supposed to happen.

"Kouhei, are you alright?" I asked him a bit worried. He immediately jumped up and started a dramatic monologue.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT! THIS IS AN EARTH SHATTERING REVELATION, ONE THAT JUST SHOOK THE VERY FOUNDATIONS OF MY VIEW ON THE WORLD! LITTLE MISS PERFECT, THE EPITOME OF BEAUTY AND INTELLIGENCE OF THIS GENERATION, PLAYS EROGE THAT INVOLVES BIG SISTERS, WITH OTHER WORDS INCEST! ONE OF THE BIGGEST NON-VIOLENCE TABOOS IN OUR SOCIETY! THIS IS UNIMAGINABLE! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THERE HAS TO BE AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS! MAYBE WE'RE IN THE MATRIX AND THIS IS A MAJOR GLITCH! MAYBE THE DEVIL HAS TAINTED ONE OF GOD'S GREATEST CREATIONS! OR SHE IS ACTUALLY LUSTING AFTER YO-" he couldn't finish his rant as I hit him hard in the face.

"Calm the fuck down, you're giving me a freaking headache!" I muttered darkly.

"Thank you for stopping me." He rasped gratefully before falling on the ground.

"No problem. How do you even know it's big sister-related?" I asked him quite surprised.

"It's easy. She's holding the same game that was in the window today. Apparently it's a new hit from a giant game company." He told me, standing there completely calm like his rant and my punch didn't happen. Not wanting to break my head over it, I decided to just go with the flow.

"I see. So, what're we gonna practice?" I asked him, trying to forget his inhumane regeneration ability.

"I dunno, how about that new song you just finished yesterday?" he said laid back. With other words, he wants to play it badly, but pretends to be the cool one.

"Sure. Did you already learn the tabs?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it was pretty basic the whole time and easy to remember." He bragged.

"If only you would say the same about your study materials."

"Says the guy who barely passed."

"At least I passed. And I'm kinda out of it lately."

"Still having nightmares about it?" Kouhei asked me worried.

"At least 3 times a week." I admitted. Kouhei took a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his bag and held them in front of me.

"I know you don't like them, but take them just in case it gets unbearable. I can't have my wingman being tied down thanks to a trauma." He said with a sad smile. I took them and we grabbed each others' wrist in a handshake. This is an old way of saying: 'I don't care what you do or what'll happen, I've got your back.' After a few seconds we let go and walked to the amp. I grabbed the mike attached to it and gave a sign to Kouhei to start playing. Emptying my mind, I only left my music in it and the feelings that drove me to write this.

**I stumble through the wreckage, rusted from the rain  
There's nothing left to salvage, no one left to blame  
Among the broken mirrors, I don't look the same  
I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain**

Dissect me until my blood runs down into the drain  
My bitter heart is pumping oil into my veins  
I'm nothing but a tin man, don't feel any pain  
I don't feel any pain, I don't feel any pain

I'm rusted from the rain

It flashed right before my eyes. The way my dad treats me as a lowlife piece of shit, the way my sister looks down on me because of her 'superiority'. And I can't do anything about it that'll change their view of me. But I don't care anymore thanks to the bastard that's playing with me.

Go on crush me like a flower, rusted from the rain  
Come on, strip me of my power, beat me with your chains  
And if I'm the king of cowards, you're the queen of pain  
I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain

You hung me like a picture, now I'm just a frame  
I used to be your lap dog, now I'm just a stray  
Shackled in a graveyard, left here to decay  
Left here to decay, left here to decay

I'm rusted from the rain

Go on crush me like a flower, rusted from the rain  
Come on, strip me of my power, beat me with your chains  
And if I'm the king of cowards, you're the queen of pain  
I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain

I'm rusted from the rain

Go on crush me like a flower, rusted from the rain  
Come on, strip me of my power, beat me with your chains  
And if I'm the king of cowards, you're the queen of pain  
I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain

Go on crush me like a flower, rusted from the rain  
Come on, strip me of my power, beat me with your chains  
And if I'm the king of cowards, you're the queen of pain  
I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain  
The sun will shine again, I'm rusted from the rain  
I'm rusted from the rain, the sun will shine again

I'm rusted from the rain

The song ended and we just stood there for a few moments. I closely watched the door where Kirino was still hiding behind. With a smirk I took two drinks out of the fridge and walked towards it. Kouhei just made himself comfortable in the sofa with a manga, keeping a respectful distance. You can say whatever you want about the guy, but you have to admit that he easily picks things up. Kirino jumped away surprised from the door when I opened it.

"Yo, want a drink?" I asked her with a smile and holding one of the cans in front of her. She took it nervously and sat against the wall. I sat a few feet away from her and we stayed like that for a few minutes drinking quietly. Just when I couldn't take the silence anymore, she started talking.

"Do you think it's weird that I play those kinds of games?" She asked me with a hint of far in her voice. Is she serious?

"Since when does the PERFECT Kousaka Kirino care about her good for nothing delinquent brother's opinion?" I asked her coldly, quoting the exact words she usually uses to describe me. She flinched at the harsh tone my words accompanied. She looked sad at my face, held back anger evident on it.

"I know I haven't been a great sister."

"You don't say."

"And that me and dad pushed you away by constantly comparing you to me."

"There's the understatement of the year."

"But please, just help me this once by giving your opinion." She nearly begged me. I wanted to tell her to piss off, but I saw her face. She looked in fear and sadness at me with tears in her eyes, looking as fragile as porcelain. Damn it, what the hell should I do right now? With a sigh I took a cigarette and dropped the package on the floor before lighting it. Kirino looked surprised.

"You actually smoke?"

"Only when I can't sleep or when I face a tough decision."

"I see." She said before it became silent again. I took a drag of the cigarette and felt my mind becoming a bit clearer. I guess I'll help her out this once.

"I don't really care that you play that kind of games. It's just a hobby of yours and you still have a successful modelling career and a nice school life with good grades. As long as you can balance those things I don't really see the harm in it." I answered truthfully. I expected to hear some kind of response from her, but she tackled me into a hug.

"Thank you." she muttered out softly before letting go and standing up again with a confident smile.

"I've gotta go now. By the way, my little outburst and hobby…"

"Are as non-existent as me smoking." I finished her sentence with a small smile. She nodded before she left, still smiling. I waited a minute before knocking on the door.

"I know you've been eavesdropping." I said amused. Kouhei came out and took a cigarette as well.

"I'll bet you 1000 yen that a Flag will be raised within 48 hours."

"You're on Kouhei."


	3. The cutting mystery

**Hi everybody! Sorry about the late update, i was busy with my part-time job at a daycare and various other things my friends and family kept dragging me into -_-'. that and school started again, oh joy.(for the simpleminded, those last two words were sarcasm.) Anyway, since i already have a few different paths for different girls in this story, i decided to put up a poll on my profile to let you choose the girl Kyousuke will end up with. You can also pm me your choice or send a review with your preference.**

**That's all my ranting for now, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"_Still alive? Hurry up and die already!"_

"_You can't hide forever Kyou-su-ke."_

"_Found you! Now die so that she will not be tainted."_

"_KYOUSUKE!" _I woke up and was sitting on my bed. Weird, normally I see the door when I wake up, not my window. And what is that soft thing I'm feeling underneath me?

«So, why exactly do you sleep with a knife ? » Kirino asked me nervously with a forced smile. Wait, why is she in my room? And why am I straddling her on my bed? While holding a knife against her throat. What's going on here?! No, take a deep breath, relax and just trace your day back after the warehouse. After hanging out in the warehouse, I went back home, had a late dinner while ignoring my father and him ignoring me like most of the time. Then I went back to my room, finished my homework and went to bed around ten because I barely slept yesterday. And then… that dream again. It's not really a dream, but more like a memory.

"-uke! Hm, yelling his name doesn't seem to work! Then—" Kirino swung her hand in order to try and slap me. TRY being the keyword. I caught her wrist in my left hand. But wasn't my knife in that one? Ah, it fell on the floor. But still…

"Why are you in my room Kirino?" I asked her with one of my infamous glares. She cringed a bit, but didn't lose her composure.

"Well, I did try to wake you up because I wanted to show you something. But you freaked out thanks to the dream you were having and attacked me while still being half asleep, which brings us in this situation. Now will you please get off? If you don't I'll have to yell reaaalllyyyy loud and then Dad will ram that knife up your ass for attacking his little girl." She said while obviously getting agitated. I stood up and grabbed the sheath from under my pillow. Kirino just got up with a huff and walked out of my room. Well, now that that's taken care off, back to bed.

"You're coming with me, you good for nothing lazy delinquent." Kirino said angrily while taking my collar and dragging me with her. This is going to be a long, long night. Let's hope that there won't be any surprises to throw me off guard. Or that make me lose the bet.

* * *

"So, why did you wake me up and dragged me to the middle of your room?" I asked her annoyed. Well, I would've probably woken up a few minutes later if she left me alone, but she doesn't know that.

"It's about what you said in that old warehouse. Do you really accept my weird hobby just like that?" She said shyly while looking at her feet. Before I answer that, mental picture! Who knows when I get another chance to see stuff like that?

"Didn't I say it back there already? I don't care what you do in your free time as long as you can combine it with your life. Now can I please go back to my room?" I asked her, wanting to try to sleep again.

"Do you mean it?"

"Why should I lie to you?"

"A-Absolutely, really true?"

"Absolutely, surely, really, truly, true."

"I won't forgive you if it's a lie."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said uninterested. Kirino looked suspiciously at me for a few seconds.

"Then prove it." she said softly.

"And how exactly would I do that?" I retorted. Kirino got up and started moving her bookshelf, only to show a Japanese style closet behind it. Oh, so that's probably where she hides her games, all of them and all that…

…

Holy shit. I had no idea that it would be this bad. Those Star Witch something merchandise I can understand, it seems like it's targeted for girls and… little girls. But, that pile of eroge is as tall as I am. And it's all big sister related. Every. Single. Game. Oh no wait, School Days is also in it… so if it isn't incest related, it's an eroge which is known for its high amount of bloody endings. Nice to know. And this revelation of her secret collection most definitely counts as a flag.

"So… what do you think?" Kirino asked me carefully.

"I actually lost that freaking bet." I blurted out without thinking.

"Did you actually listen to me, you idiot?" She asked me with a threatening voice.

"…"

"Well?"

"…Maybe?" I said with a smile before bolting to the door. But Kirino launched her fist right into my face and sent me back to where I sat. That. HURT. A lot.

"Well, since your brain hasn't woken up completely yet, I'll ask again. What do you think of my collection?" she asked me with sparkling eyes. At the moment she looked like a kid with a brand new toy.

"Well, it certainly is a big collection of adult games." I admitted uneasily. What I really wanted to say is 'So you started modeling so that you could start a grand incestuous porn collection?' but let's not tempt fate.

"They're not just any adult games! Each and every one of these titles shows perfectly how a big sister and their younger siblings should act with each other! And they really show what the perfect big sister looks like and how she acts!"

"And how should the perfect sister act?" I asked with a hint of amusement in my tone. This is going to be entertaining.

"Quite simple. They should have long black hair, a gentle face and tone and they should always be kind towards their brother and help him to stay on the right path where they can cultivate their talents and happiness." She started to sum up. So it's actually the complete opposite of how she acts. Should I tell her or not? I wonder what'll happen if I do?

"_What was that you good for nothing delinquent? Do you have a death wish or something?! I'll gladly fulfill it for you."_

If I say it, it's probably instant death for me. It's best to let it slide… for now. But still, does she even realize how she just described the opposite personality of her? It almost makes it worth for me to be woken up… almost.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Kirino asked me confused. Crap, think of a lie quickly.

"It just seemed like you were really having fun, that's all." I said with a small smile. Kirino looked surprised at me before she turned around so that I couldn't see her face. Now why does she do that? It's really impolite to not face he person you're talking to.

"W-whatever, didn't you want to sleep? Get going already!" she almost yelled. I got up and went back to my room. At the door opening I looked back at Kirino. How long did she play those games in secret, without letting anybody know what she did? It must've felt good for her to be finally able to talk about it to someone, even if it was her estranged brother. *sigh* I'm gonna regret this SO much.

"Oi Kirino. If you want to… you can come and talk to me about this. I don't think that you've got any friends with who you can talk about this and since I'm the only that knows and have a lot of free time…" Kyousuke, what the flying fuck are you saying? Get your act together!

"R-really? I can just talk about it with you?" she asked me surprised. Too late. Well, might as well get through with it.

"As long as you don't wake me up in the middle of the night." I said in a tired voice. This night is dragging itself on too long. Then something happened that I would have never expected.

"Thank you Kyousuke." She said with a small smile. A real, heartfelt 100% genuine smile. I stammered a few syllables out before returning to my room. Dazed, I let myself fall on my bed. Man, today was a really weird day. Finding out about my sister's hobby, seeing her entire collection and then hearing those two words from her that I didn't expect to hear from her again.

_Thank you._

"You're welcome." I said softly before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"GET YOUR ASS UP! IT'S ALREADY 7:35!" aaannd she's back to the normal Kirino that I know. I quickly rolled off the bed to dodge the book that she threw at my head.

"The hell are you doing Kirino?" I asked her angrily.

"Payback for yesterday with that knife. By the way, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" she said with a mischievous grin. Confused , I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed. Crap, it's already 7:37! I shot up and frantically started looking for my uniform. After wasting a few precious minutes on searching it, I changed in a few seconds, ran downstairs, grabbed some bread from the table and ran like hell to school. After dodging cars, weaving through the people and a near death experience, I slowed down once I saw the school in the distance. Once I was walking at a normal pace, I felt the familiar stinging pain in my stomach whenever I run a lot. Dammit, I really should stop doing stuff like that.

"You need a painkiller? We still have time." Kouhei asked as form of greeting. Looking at his face I could see his mischievous grin. He's up to something again.

"No thanks, I'll be able to follow the classes." I said while walking past him. Even though I have a reputation as delinquent, I still try to pass my classes. And well until now I've always been able to keep my grades average, just where I like them. Kouhei just shrugged and followed me to our classroom as the bell rang.

Second period ended and I let my head fall on my desk with a sigh. Damn, normally I can keep up just fine with my lack of sleep but that old wound just had to act up again. Maybe I should just go to the infirmary and sleep there for a bit… Stay awake… screw it, I'm gonna sleep right here, I'll just catch up later.

"Are you going to fall asleep here again, Kousaka-kun?" came a soft voice and slightly monotonous from beside me. I pushed myself up and turned towards to girl who just spoke to me.

"I'm quite touched that you even seem to care Gokou-san." I said with a small teasing smile while looking at Gokou Ruri. She's the girl sitting next to me in my class and is quite the anti-social person. It doesn't really help that's she into an anime such as Maschera. It's quite dark, complicated and sometimes just screams emo.

"It's not that I'm particularly concerned over what you do, it's only that your aura will disturb mine in this space if you decide to go to sleep here. I would prefer the company of that dressed buffoon you call your friend over you and your snoring habits." And she talks like she's in the anime itself. And quite vicious.

"Speaking of dressed buffoons, this one is going to do something necessary." Kouhei said with faked friendliness as he approached my desk. They never really saw eye to eye. I wonder—

***SMASH* *THUD***

I gasped for air as Kouhei hit me hard in the stomach. I slumped out of my seat and fell on the floor, trying to suck in every bit of air that I could.

"Oh no, Kyousuke, are you all right? I better get you to the infirmary." Kouhei asked in an obviously faked tone before carrying me out of the classroom. As I passed out on the way to the infirmary, I could only think of one thing;

One day I'm gonna kill that bastard.

* * *

_I'm frantically running through the park, holding my hand against my bleeding stomach. I need a place to hide, quickly. This wound isn't making it any easier for me either. I fell on the ground. Everything started spinning and turning dark. Hearing footsteps, I dragged myself behind some bushes in case that it was her._

"_You can't hide forever Kyou-su-ke." I heard her saying from somewhere near my position in a playful tone._

"_The simple reason being that your blood will leave a trail dummy." A small giggle came afterwards. To any other person it would sound playful, calming and a bit childish but for me it was bone chilling._

"_Found you! Now die so that she will not be tainted." Shit! When did she get behind me?!_

"_KYOUSUKE!" _

I woke up scared and started lashing out at the person holding me down, still believing that I was in that dream.

"Calm down idiot, you're safe here." I heard Kouhei's calm voice. I calmed down enough to see where I was. The infirmary. Again. Great, I think that they got a bed here reserved specially for me.

"Are you alright Kyou-chan?" I heard a concerned voice to the right of me. at the right side of my bed sat Manami, an old childhood friend of mine. I've told her numerously times to stay away from me for her own safety, but still she doesn't listen to me.

"Manami, haven't I told you before not to talk to me in school? I'm a delinquent now so you can't be seen with me." I told her with a sad smile. She just shook her head.

"Kyou-chan is Kyou-chan. You're too nice to be a delinquent, even if you pretend not to be." She said with a smile. I got up with a grunt to look her in the eyes, only to see Kouhei looking at us in an expecting way.

"Why the hell are you looking like that?" I asked him annoyed. I still owe him one for that punch.

"Nothing, don't let me interrupt the sweet moment you two are having." He said in a way that clearly stated he knew what he was doing.

"Speaking of sweet moments…" I looked at him with a menacing smile. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" I yelled while holding him in a headlock. Kouhei escaped from it with a grin and we started fighting playfully. Manami just looked at us awkwardly until we've calmed down and went home. I won by the way.

"The longer I look at it, the more depressed I get. But still, it was a clean cut." I said to myself. I had taken off my uniform and was looking at the scar on my stomach in the mirror of the bathroom. It started at the left thigh ,around an inch above my pants, and stopped under my lowest right rib. Normally, such a cut would be fatal to a person and he would bleed to death but mine was quite shallow. Not shallow enough to not leave a trace behind, but not deep enough to be lethal. With a sigh, I left the bathroom with my shirt slung over my shoulder. It's not like someone else is at home so don't have to dress decently or hide it. And Kouhei told me that my fit form from all the fighting and that scar gave me a 'mysterious and dangerous edge' which the ladies liked. But I don't believe it since he said it.

"What the hell?! Don't you have any—" Kirino didn't finish her sentence as I turned around instinctively at hearing her voice. And thanks to that she saw the scar across my stomach.


	4. The painful truth

Alright, let's recap for a moment: We have me with a huge scar on my stomach and without my shirt just coming out of the bathroom. My sister came home quietly and ran into me, seeing the scar that I've been hiding for a year. And now, what're my options…

Get back in the bathroom and lock myself up

Lock myself up in my room.

Ignore Kirino.

Joke about it.

Get away by being an ass.

Tell the truth.

Well, I'm sure as hell NOT gonna go with option 6 and the first two seem more like what a girl would do. And why am I thinking like in an eroge goddammit?

"Kyousuke, what happened to you?" Kirino asked in a small muffled voice. I looked at her face. She had her hand clasped in front of her mouth and had tears in her wide eyes, showing that damned look of pity.

"Don't look at me like that with those pitiful eyes. I survived the wound without your help and learned a valuable lesson from it." I muttered in a dark tone. The look of shock turned into anger.

"Oh yeah? You didn't even tell me about it, so how the hell could I've known you needed help?!" Kirino yelled in my face. Is she serious? No, I should've seen it coming. It's so typical of her. I started chuckling softly without me realizing it.

"What's so funny? Did you finally go crazy or something?" Kirino asked in a badly masked quivering tone. I looked her in the eyes with an empty look.

"I did ask for your help. I asked if you could pick up a bottle of painkillers for me when the wound was still fresh. But you, like always, thought only about yourself." I said in an even tone. Kirino looked lost for a moment before she started recalling that day. I simply walked to my room, past my sister who stood still in both present and past. I closed my door and slid down against it. Tch, now I'm remembering that day as well.

_I woke up thanks to a flare of pain in my abdomen. Trying to get up only made it worse, so I rolled myself out of my bed. I lied face down on the cold floor, moaning in pain thanks to the impact. At least the cold floor somehow dulled my nerves. After a few minutes I dragged myself towards my desk and pulled myself up, trying to ignore that damn pain! After I got up and stood unsteadily on my legs, and went to the bathroom. I quickly found the bottle that held my pills. Seating myself on the edge of the bath tub, I tried to open the goddamn lid. This thing is glued to the goddamn bottle. I finally opened the damn thing after wrestling with it for a few minutes. With a hopeful look, I turned the bottle around and watched the last few pills that were in it down in my hand. At least, that's what should've happened. Well, nothing that I can do about it, maybe somebody else would be willing to get a new bottle. I clutched my stomach and slowly went downstairs._

_After I finally made it downstairs, I had to sit down on the stairs for a moment. When a doctor says not to move unnecessary, he really means unnecessary. Now, who would I be able to ask to get me a new bottle of painkillers? The old fart already went to his work and mom went somewhere with other housewives, so that leaves—_

"_Why are you sitting on those stairs like a hobo? Do you really not have anything better to do like school maybe?" I heard the spiteful voice of Kirino. I looked up at the only person who could help me at the moment._

"_Say Kirino, could you please do me a favor? I need to get some painkillers from the pharmacy." I asked in a hopeful tone. The look on her face could be described best as mix between disgust and surprise._

"_Hah, if you're gonna play hooky like the little delinquent that you are, go and do it yourself!" she spitted out before turning and leaving the house._

If it wasn't for Kouhei dropping by a bit later, I would've laid their suffering in pain all day with a freshly operated wound. I owe that bastard way too much. In the following weeks of my return people started to cut ties with me. Yet, he was the one that stayed by my side. After all that he did for me, he doesn't ask anything in return.

"_You're gonna live man, I'll make sure of it!"_

I scoffed a bit at that thought. If I ever find a way to repay that crazy bastard, I certainly will. A timid knock on my door shook me out of my thoughts. Huh, since when am I lying on my bed.

"Kyousuke, can I come in?" Kirino asked timidly.

"what, no nightly raid this time?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh I don't know. I can always come back later so that I can get attacked with a knife again." She said sarcastically. I chuckled softly before standing up and opening the door. Kirino stood there with a meek look.

"Are you ok Kirino?" I asked. What, it's not because we haven't had a decent talk for a year until last night that I don't care about her… somewhere deep inside… maybe…possibly.

"Y-yeah, it's just that I was a bit surprised at the scar. How did you get it?" she asked me worried while her eyes trailed down. Right, still haven't put on a shirt.

"Not gonna tell." I deadpanned her.

"But—"

"Nope."

"Why—"

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"Life's unfair, get used to it."

"Fine, but I want a counterfavour!" she nearly yelled. I lifted an eyebrow. This is gonna be interesting.

« So, why exactly do you want me to stalk you ? » I asked Kirino with a bored voice. Or maybe not so interesting after all.

"don't call it stalking, as much as I resent it you're going to be my secret escort." Kirino said with a sneer. Then why did you even ask me to do it in the first place? If you're wondering how the hell I've got into a situation where my own sister asks me to stalk her to a meeting for girls who like anime (or a possible molester trap as she calls it), trust me, you're not the only one. How did it come to this? Oh yeah, in order to stop her constant inquiring about the scar on my abdomen. But I have a feeling that she's gonna try to find out anyway. But she won't find any information worthwhile unless Dad helps her, which is highly improbable. If that accident gets public, he'll be taking quite some heat as well.

"Do you know what you have to do?" Kirino asked me in an impatient voice, bringing me back to reality.

"I think I got it after you stressing over it four times." I retorted with a sigh. I have way more experience in these kind of things than you Kirino, so please get off my back so that I can go to the store.

"Prove it." she said with a threatening glare.

"It's easy, I wait outside of the café where you're supposed to meet 20 minutes prior to the arranged time. When you meet up with the group it can differentiate into two routes. The first is that by all odds, it is a group of perverted molesters. If they don't want to let you go, I jump in and wave around with my knife until they run in fear. I'll fight if necessary. The second route is that this is a legitimate site and that you meet up with other girls interested in anime. Thanks to your paranoia, and please stop glaring like that, I'll enter around 7 or 8 minutes after you, get a seat where I can see you and continue to 'secretly escort you'." I said the last three words with air quotes. And why is she looking at me like that? I waved my hand in front of her face to snap her out of her stupor.

"Where did you get that whole plan from? You were only supposed to follow me." She said with a mixture of irritation and awe.

"It's much more noticeable if I keep following you and everyone will think that I'm a stalker. Trust me, this way is much easier for both of us." I tried to assure her.

"What if I get attacked on the way?" she asked me with a smirk. What, did she really think she'd catch me off guard with that cheap trick?

"Don't you usually carry that bottle of pepper spray around the old geezer gave you? Use that, run, hide and call me then, I'll be there as soon as possible." I said with my eyes closed and acted like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why would you even go so far for me?"

"_You're gonna live man, I'll make sure of it!"_

So that you won't have to go through some kind of suffering like I did, how small the chances may be.

"Because I don't do an half assed job. If that's all, I'm going to the store. You need something?" It's not like she needs to know the truth… for now at least. And if I turned around I would've seen the sad look on Kirino's face.

* * *

It's almost 12.30 and I was waiting in the alley across the place where Kirino was supposed to meet with the other girls who liked anime. I already saw a few girls waiting in front of the café, so it's not a trap. Still, why did they have to meet in a maid café in the middle of Akiba?

…

Never mind, that was a stupid question on my behalf. It wouldn't have hurt to have Kouhei with me, but it'd be too obvious and creepy to see two guys trailing a group of girls, especially with his antics. The meeting should start in a few minutes so that means I'll be stuck here at least another 10 minutes. Until now, nobody really took any notice of me so let's try and keep it that way. Oh, there's Kirino, heading towards the group and a bit behind her… oh god, why did Ruri have to come to this meeting? Is there a force up there that likes to screw with me or is some crappy writer making this up for his own twisted fun? And what is up with that gothic Lolita dress she's wearing?! I took a few steps back and hid myself a bit more in the shadows of the alley. Thank god that I got my headset and laptop with me, that way, I can at least try to ignore her if she tries to make contact. I still need to finish the lyrics to that half-finished song anyway, so I might as well use that music program to play the tune while throwing something together. The girl leading the group arrived. If you wonder how I know, the flag she carried with 'Otaku Girls United' on it was a dead giveaway. She was wearing a stereotypical otaku outfit from the 90s, glasses included. Everyone already went inside, but she looked towards the alley where I was standing with a small smile before entering. They took a long table near the window which had a great view on the street, and gave a good view on them as well. This is either a really big coincidence or she's seen me. And I really hope it's the first one.

Okay, 8 minutes have passed, I'm going in. Upon entering the café, a cute girl with pigtails and (surprise, surprise) dressed in a maid uniform came to greet me.

"Hi there, is this your first time here?" she asked me with a smile and bending a bit forward. Eyes on the face Kyousuke, eyes on the face.

"Uh yeah, a friend told me I'd be able to work quietly here. Do you have a table for one?" I asked her nervously. I haven't been able to talk with girls normally after that incident. Well, Ruri and Manami are both exceptions due to their respective reasons. Manami is like everybody's favorite granny and Ruri is stoic enough for me to picture her as a robot.

"Sure, follow me." She said with a wink before turning around and walking with a slight spring in her steps. I awkwardly followed her while several people were glaring at me. I haven't even done anything this time!... I think, and I'm just guessing here, but I may have violated some kind of code without knowing. Anyway, the girl gave me a seat which let me see around a third of the table Kirino was currently sitting at. Luckily for me, we could still see each other. After (quite awkwardly) ordering something simple to eat, I took my laptop out of my bag and booted the program up. Alright, the headset is plugged in, the program is up and loading and I got an empty word document on which lyrics should be written. Should be being the key words here. That and I still have to watch Kirino.

While waiting for my food I was playing around with the music program, trying to make something decent. The program I'm using is fairly popular and can mimic the sound of actual instruments. I use that to write tabs, send them to Kouhei through mail and he plays them. We already wrote some songs in this way and they turned out pretty well. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see the maid who took my order standing there with a smile and the rice omelet I ordered.

"Here you go cutie, would you like me to write something on it with the sauce?" she asked me with an innocent smile while bending forward, giving me quite a clear view of her *ahem* cleavage. I turned my slightly reddened face to the side to avoid staring. She noticed this and started laughing.

"That's such a cute reaction. I'm on break right now, you don't mind if I join you, right?" she asked me with that radiating smile of her.

"N-not at all." I stuttered out. And the glaring I got at the entrance returned and was even more intense as the last time. Seriously people, I haven't even done anything! Wait, cute girl in uniform, maid café in Akiba and glaring means that… ah so the glaring people are her fans and usual customers. But why is Kirino glaring like that as well? No seriously, weren't you trying to make new friends over there?

"Ah, does that music program already have an update?" the maid asked me curiously.

"Yeah, it came out a few days ago. You use it as well? I asked her a bit surprised.

"I used to. I tried to make my debut in the music business, but it's really merciless there. And before you know it, you're already working six months in a maid café just so you can pay the rent because you're 7 centimeters too tall." She said with a sigh. Wow, things got heavy all of a sudden. She looked at me with an apologizing smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to discourage you or anything." She apologized halfheartedly.

"It's alright, this is more of a hobby of mine than anything else." I said with a nervous smile. She looked a bit confused.

"Hm, I thought that with the way you were looking so focused that you were serious about it." she said before grabbing the head set from my neck.

"You don't mind if I listen for a bit ,ne?" she asked with a wink.

"Sure…" I mumbled uncertainly. I've never had someone else besides Kouhei listen to it, so I'm not that sure about its quality. She put on the headsets and played the song without lyrics. Her face looked focused and she tapped her fingers in an even rhythm. After the song was finished, she copied the intro into a different save file and started to change a few minor things. I looked along curiously. She slowed the pace of the song a bit and made the tone a pitch higher. When the maid/musician noticed me looking along over her shoulder, she finally realized that she was messing with my song.

"A-ah sorry, I just changed things without noticing! It's really a bad habit that I picked up from my music instructor! I mean, the basic foundation and tone of the song were great but the pitch and pace were a bit misplaced! Not that I say that it was bad but it could use a bit of polishing and I'm just rambling on, aren't I?" she finished her rant with a dejected face. I just took the headset and listened to what she made of it. the moment I pressed play my eyes widened in shock. This is the same song that I made, only much better!

"Ah, I only changed the intro, but the pitch and pace should come out like that the entire song. The rest remains the same."

"This is much better! Maybe I should start following a music education as well!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"… you haven't followed a musical education?" the maid asked me surprised.

"No."

"How long have you been making music?"

"With this program for six months, and I started teaching myself basic guitar play a year ago." I answered sheepishly. She just looked at me in surprise. Did I say something wrong?

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" she suddenly yelled surprised. I flew of my chair and landed on my butt. The maid didn't seem to notice as she kept going on.

"You made that yourself without any lessons on the structure of music, pitch, pace or notes and still you already compose music like that?! Why haven't you gone to a professional music academy already?!" she nearly shouted in my face.

"Does that mean that I'm really good or just hopeless?" I asked worried.

"It means that you have a friggin' talent that only one in ten thousand musicians have! Why the hell haven't your parents noticed it yet!" she started complaining.

That's right, I've been interested in music for a long time. How come I haven't acted upon it until one year ago.

"_What're you playing?" a nine year old me asked a weird guy in the park. He had long brown hair reaching his elbows and a goatee. But the most interesting thing for me was the old guitar he was holding._

"_Oh, just a tune that popped into my head. Do you like it?" he asked me while he kept playing the tune._

"_Uhn, it's kinda relaxing." I said honestly. The man laughed happily._

"_Is that so? Well, I am feeling quite relaxed right now." He said with a kind smile._

"_I don't get it." I said in a blunt way only a child could pull off. The man didn't get annoyed or something, he just kept playing._

"_Music is played with your feelings. When you feel happy, your music will sound happy. When you're sad, the music sounds sad as well. Even if people can't see what you're feeling, they will hear through the music you make."_

"_Then how do you make music?" _

_The man stopped playing and reached into the bag beside him. He pulled out a mini guitar and gave it to me._

"_How about you try on that ukulele." He said a bit challenging._

"_Umuhewe?" I asked confused. The man started laughing._

"_Not umuhewe, ukulele. It's a mini guitar that they use in Hawaii mostly. Now, you play like this…"_

_For the next two hours he taught me a bit of how to play. When my mom called me to go home I wanted to give back the ukulele, but he refused._

"_Keep it boy, I get the feeling you're gonna get far. Besides, how else are you gonna practice?" He said amused. I gave him a quick hug and ran towards mom to show off what I got. On the way back home I kept playing simple tunes but my mother enjoyed it all the same. Some of the passing people commented on me, mostly good. There was even a guy and his friends that started applauding and cheering. Whether it was meant for encouraging me or just as a joke, don't know and I honestly didn't care back then. I felt like I could do anything. Until I showed it to my father._

_I looked shocked as that old fart smashed the ukulele into pieces._

"_I will not let you play that thing any longer, or any kind of music! Now get to your room and go study, I expect more than average grades from you! Your sister scores much higher than you!"_

Right that's the reason, that goddamn old fart and his indomitable quest to turn his spouses into the Ubermensch. I got up from the floor and saw the maid looking worried at me.

"Are you alright? You looked like you remembered something awful." I showed her a strained smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just gonna take a quick smoke outside." I said while walking towards the exit. Outside, I lighted a cigarette and forced myself to calm down. It's just an old memory, nothing more.

"You might want to let your sweetheart know that you're alright, she looked worried you know?" I heard a voice besides me. My hand went to my knife while I looked at the person who just started talking. It's that weird 90s girl again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm single as far as I know." I said coolly.

"Ara, then why were there two of my group looking extremely worried? I mean the one in the black dress and the model. Could it be that you're actually a playboy?" She asked me mischievously.

"The girl in the dress is just a classmate and the model is my sister. Now why are you talking to me and not your group?" my voice dripped with suspicion.

"Oh, since the two of them don't really talk with someone I was going to take them somewhere else afterwards. I just wanted to invite you along so that you don't have to stalk us." The girl said with a smile. That's it, I officially don't like her or her weird vibes.


End file.
